Good Boy
by SnapeFreak4everrr
Summary: Set directly after Finding Judas. Chase is fed up with House and life. When a strange nurse drugs him will life be the same for anyone? kidfic. Deaging. Child abuse. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Xx- Chase's pov-xX**

He HIT me! I don't know why it surprised me so much that house would eventually snap. He had gone a long time without his meds but... I can't believe he actually hit me.

He was looking at me now with horror clear on his face. He turned and walked to reception where he picked up the phone.

"Stop the surgery, she's allergic to light. Get her into a dark room. Now!" After screaming down the phone at the frightened nurse he turned back to face me. He barely glimpsed at me before walking out the door.

I only realised I was still on the floor when a nurse I had never seen before came up to ask if I was ok. I nodded and got to my feet only to wobble slightly when I stood.

I felt humiliated. I had been punched in public and then almost passed out when I stood up. God I'm such a wuss.

The same nurse started to usher me over to an empty clinic room. She closed the door away from prying eyes and turned to me with a smile.

"Here let me get you something for the dizziness", with that she handed me a strange purple pill. I'd had never seen a pill like this used to treat dizziness but I took it anyway.

"Thank you nurse...?" She smiled almost cruelly. "McFadden"

"Nurse McFadden".

"Dr Chase!" I looked up to see Cuddy had burst into the exam room and gasped at my bleeding lip and already bruising cheek. I flinched at the shock on her face. I could feel it swelling and knew it could last a while but I have had a lot worse from angry doctors.

I shivered and shook the thoughts from my head as Cuddy shooed the nurse from the room.

She closed the door behind the woman and turned back towards me. She subconsciously reached out to touch my swollen cheek but I flinched back instinctively. She looked taken aback by my reaction and I took a new found interest in my shoes. How pathetic was I? I couldn't even look Cuddy in the eye.

"I'm sorry Dr Chase. I want you to know that House will not get away with this –", she was forced to break off when I started laughing. She looked at me strangely probably concerned I had a concussion. Concerned I'd sue the hospital was more like.

"Oh please, what will you do slap him on the wrist? Give him another hour of clinic duty? Cuz you know I will be the one doing that anyway". Cuddy's face portrayed shock, but I didn't care. I jumped off the examining table I had been perched on.

"You don't have to worry Cuddy, I won't go to Tritter. Despite popular belief I haven't ratted him out." Cuddy gave me a look of poorly masked disbelief, "its true, Tritter came to me today to tell me that he wanted to talk over lunch, and I went along but said nothing and then he told me that it was a trick so people would see us together and talk".

I walked out the door without another word. I was hungry but Tritter wouldn't release my account for another day. I wonder if there is any food left in the lounge or if Wilson's eaten it all.

**Xx-Normal pov-xX**

Cuddy was pissed.

Not just the regular annoyed because House wouldn't do Clinic duty pissed, no. This was an overprotective mother pissed.

She stormed angrily to House's flat. She couldn't shake the image of Chase's hurt bruised face out of her head. And the worst part was he was right. When she had first heard House had attacked Chase her instinct reaction was to go and discourage Chase from running to Tritter. He definitely hit the nail on the head when he accused her of believing the rumours. She should have suspected it, it had Tritter's mark written all over it.

She banged angrily on House's door. "Unless you have pills go away!" He yelled through the door. Cuddy felt her blood boil. She banged even harder until the door swung open and there stood House looking nearly crazed.

"What!"

Cuddy swung her fist back and struck hard. Hard enough to knock House, who had left his cane in his sitting room, fall over and cry out in pain and clutch his leg.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Cuddy stepped into his house and slammed the door closed, "Do you have any idea how broken Chase is?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine when he's reaping in the reward from Tritter", House shot back angrily trying to get to his feet again.

"He never talked to Tritter!"

"Oh yeah he was having a friendly lunch with a sworn enemy-"

"TRITTER TRICKED HIM! He said he wanted to talk to him over lunch and pretended to be all pally with him to get people to talk. And guess what it worked".

House looked thoughtful. Of course Tritter was capable of it and but that would mean that Chase had lied for him. Why would he...?

He was brought out of his musings as Cuddy cleared her throat. "Ok here's what is going to happen, you will apologise to Chase and then you will do his clinic hours this week as well as your own. No delegating. And lastly you will take some Vicodin so we can screw Tritter over".

House looked at her looking for any sign of sarcasm in her voice but when all he found was a bottle of vicodin in his face he smiled as he popped two into his mouth.

He knew he was rough on Chase and did feel bad about it. "Did you really have to hit me?"

"You didn't see him House. He was so... broken. And he thinks that you are just going to get a pat on the back and a 'don't do it again'".

House felt the horrible feeling of guilt eat away at his stomach. He would talk to the wombat first thing in the morning.

**Xx-With Chase-xX**

Chase collapsed to the ground, the pain in his stomach near unbearable as he crawled to his phone on the table.

He reached in time for the pain to double in intensity and dialled 911.

"I need an ambulance", he knew he was screaming in pain. "My name is Doctor Robert Chase, I live...ARGHH!"

He couldn't continue as the pain grew so large he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

**Xx-With House-xX**

His phone rang and he rolled his eyes to see it was Cameron.

"This better be good, you are interrupting my scheming time", Cuddy rolled her eyes at the lack of attempt to lie.

"House", came the scared reply of his female subordinate. "911 just got an emergency call".

"Yes they do get those being an emergency service and all", he said sarcastically though he was slightly intrigued about why an emergency call would get to Cameron. Usually she had to meet the patient to get all weepy and sympathetic.

"It was Chase", House felt his blood go cold, "He was screaming in pain but passed out before they could get his address".

"It's alright", he glanced up at Cuddy who had grown curious by his change of demeanour, "Cuddy and I will go check on him".

Cuddy looked even more confused but followed as House limped out the door calling "I'll explain on the way".

**Xx-Chase's Home-xX**

"Are you sure Chase lives here?" Cuddy glanced around at the decrepit building. She had heard Chase was filthy rich and spoilt but this building didn't look fit to house a rat.

"Yeah, his father left when he was ten and his mother drank away all their money. Everything he has he got himself". Cuddy looked shocked by this. Maybe she really didn't know the youngest Housling as well as she had thought.

They came to his door and saw it was ajar. They took a deep breathe before glancing in afraid of finding Chase dead on the floor.

They gasped in shock.

"Where's my mummy?" The small blonde, Austrailian child asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God".

Cuddy had approached the young boy who was huddled in the corner, drowning in the clothes that Chase had been wearing. She tentatively reached her hand out to comfort the small, confused child.

The child squeaked in fear and attempted to bury his way further into the corner. Cuddy, shocked, turned to House who was looking thoughtfully at the child's face. His eyes narrowed before he gasped and fell back, having to lean on the tattered settee behind him to keep himself upright.

Cuddy looked back at the child to see what had surprised House so badly as to provoke an audible reaction. She looked at the child but couldn't see his face as he was covering his face to avoid injury to it.

She touched the child's shoulder to get his attention and was again surprised at the violent flinch she got in return.

In an attempt to escape the hand he was sure would hurt him, he swung around, blue eyes flashing, revealing an all too familiar purple bruise.

"Chase", she breathed.

She had dropped to her knees in front of the little boy, who she had seen not four hours before, although she was sure he had been an adult then

"How do you know my last name", it broke Cuddy's heart the way the child stuttered in fear.

"My name is Dr Cuddy, and this is Dr House", the kid looked at House, as if pondering his next move.

"You're doctors? Do you know my daddy?" The blonde child looked around for his father to see if he had followed in the other two doctors. He was scared; if his daddy knew he was somewhere other than home he'd be in for a beating. The child began to shake at this point.

Cuddy was about to respond when House but in across her.

"What's your father's name?" Maybe they were wrong and just jumping to conclusions. Maybe this was Chase's son. If it was Chase had some explaining to do about how the child got in this state.

"Wowan" Cuddy smiled at the way the child pronounced Rowan, before her mouth fell open.

"And your name?" She prompted, afraid of the answer.

"Robert", said the scared, Australian child. It struck House by how strong the child's accent was. They had not really noticed that Chase's accent had been changing, if even slightly.

"Oh God, House? Is this some sort of prank or something?" The way she said it, the hope was evident in her voice but she knew by how Chase had reacted today that he would not play along to this prank.

"Robert", the child broke the staring contest he appeared to be having with House to look at the lady addressing him, "I know you must be very confused but it is okay. We are going to take you to a hospital to have you looked at. Are you in any pain?"

The child shook his head and Cuddy gave a sigh in relief.

"He's lying".

Cuddy turned back to look at house. "What do you mean 'he's lying'?" She looked back at the child to see the terror at being caught lying returning to his eyes.

"He can't move his arm which tells me he has at least a dislocated shoulder. When he ran to the corner he didn't put much weight on his right foot, I'm think it's broken and I know he's lying because I know his face hurts and he says it doesn't". House indicated to the various body parts with his cane and sure enough the foot was badly bruised.

"I'm sorry", the child sobbed curling into a ball and covering his head when he saw House waving the cane at him, "I won't lie again… please I'm really sorry".

The child's cries had decreased in volume as he pleaded until he was barely whispering.

Cuddy looked shocked and wondered what had triggered it, when she heard House hiss, "The cane".

She was flooded with enlightenment followed closely by shock, "He thinks you'll hit him with his cane? What happened to him?"

House was about to respond when a thump drew their attention, and they turned to see mini Chase splayed across the floor.

"We need to get him to a hospital", House dropped the cane and limped to the little boy and picked him up.

"House your leg. You should let me take him", she stopped as House shook his head.

"Its fine", House looked down at the small Aussie in his arms and noticed blood starting to seep through the shirt.

"Let's go".

**Xx-Cuddy's car-xX**

"How... How?" Cuddy said gripping the steering wheel even harder. House sighed. This was all she had been able to say since they had laid Chase in the backseat of the car.

House glanced back at the broken boy in the backseat. He was sweating, his face pale making the bruise on his jaw look even darker and angrier. He was shivering, no doubt from the cold. The kid was only wearing a shirt, long enough to be a dress.

"We'll run DNA when we get to the hospital to make sure but… I-", he trailed of when the Australian child rubbed his jaw in his sleep.

House attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, as the horrible feeling of guilt crept its way back into his stomach. Cuddy seemed to read his mind, "You hit him pretty hard but it looks worse now because he's so little".

House took a deep breath and nodded, but the wheels in his head were still turning, "He wasn't that injured today, which means either he was mugged on the way home or", Cuddy glanced at him, "or he was in that state when he was really that age. We can compare these injuries to his medical history".

Cuddy seemed to be having an internal struggle before, "This can't happen. It's not possible!"

"Shh".

Too late. The little wombat's eyes shot open in panic. He looked disorientated and confused, still half asleep and in pain.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Remember us?" The Aussie gave a slight nod.

Cuddy pulled into a parking space close to the main door. "You know these spaces are reserved for _cripples_".

Cuddy rolled her eyes as she opened chase's door and held out her arms, indicating that she would pick him up.

**Xx-Robbie's pov-xX**

'Oh no, oh no! Mummy is going to be so mad I came to the hospital'. I turned when my door opened and the nice, doctor lady was standing there. She reached her hands towards me and I fell back afraid she would strangle me.

"No no, it's alright I just want to carry you so you won't cut your feet". I looked at her strangely but she did make me feel a bit safe. I crawled towards her and her arms wrapped around my waist lifting me up and holding me close.

**Xx-Normal pov-xX**

Cuddy's heart split in two as the blonde child stumbled away from her. As she picked him up she noted how light he was. 'He'll definitely need some fattening up'. She followed House through the main doors, ignoring the strange looks she got from the nurse at reception.

"It's going to be ok kid", House soothed the child, in a very House-like manner, "Besides there's your new doctors".

Robbie looked around to where House was pointing his cane and jumped in Cuddy's arm as House yelled across the crowded room, "Skinny! Dark one! We got a case!"


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron came over her eyes fixed on the child in Cuddy's arms, her eyes turned to House however as if for the first time she took in his appearance. "Why aren't you de-toxing?"

"Really, I have a battered child here and that's your first question", upon House's reference to the poor child Cameron swivelled around staring at the child who was cowering into Cuddy's shoulder.

"What happened to him?" She said looking at the odd shape of the child's ankle. Foreman had arrived over at this point, after finishing with another patient. Without even looking at the child he turned to House with amusement covering his features.

"I heard you decked Chase for talking to Tritter", the glee on his face irritated House profusely. Foreman only now seemed to notice the young boy in Cuddy's arms.

"No that isn't what happened", Cuddy replied as Robert turned to look at Foreman in a scared, interested way. Foreman looked at her strangely, and Cameron too, looked up from her inspection of the child's shoulder.

"Chase never talked to Tritter, it was a misunderstanding", Cuddy said quietly as the young boy's eyes started to droop again. The glee returned to Foreman's face, "But you did punch him?"

"Yes", House snapped causing Robert's eyes to snap open, and stare at House with fearful eyes. The anxiety on the child's face cut through House as though he were afraid he had angered House in some way, which was probably accurate House reasoned with himself, "Can we focus on the patient".

Foreman and Cameron nodded, "What age are you Robert?" House asked the child.

"Seven" the little Aussie replied barely above a whisper. He had remembered what his father had told him that he should always be quiet in a hospital, and to ensure he would remember it, had reinforced it with a beating.

After a moment of shock at the child's incredibly short stature for a seven year old turn to his employees and began, "Seven year old male, suffered what appears to be recurring trauma and possible malnutrition. Now go treat, he'll need x-rays and an abdominal ct to rule out any internal bleeding".

Foreman and Cameron exchanged a look and Cameron called for a wheelchair. "What's the mystery?" House turned from the beaten child to look at Foreman, "You know it's an abused kid. Case closed, so why are we taking this case".

Foreman flinched slightly realising how nonchalantly he had said that, but it appeared as though Cameron had been thinking it as well as she also turned to House. "This is ... Chase's nephew".

Cuddy turned to look at House, the urge to commend him on his quick thinking just being suppressed. "Chase's nephew? I didn't even know he had a sibling", Cameron spoke quietly the edge of irritation clear on her voice. "What happened to him?"

"Chase thinks his sister has been abusing him", Cuddy said, House winced as she didn't sound as certain as she should. Foreman and Cameron picked up on it too, and glanced at each other.

Cuddy placed the child onto the wheelchair, the child looked as though he were about to protest before looking at Foreman who had grabbed the wheelchair and thought better of it. "Should we call Chase in?"

"No, but also", House paused for a second as though considering how to put it; "Do a DNA test on Robert and compare it to Chase's hair brush".

Cameron looked at him with a confused look on her face, "Why? I mean look at him he is the double of Chase. Oh my God, do you think he is Chase's son, do you think Chase has been hitting him?" Cameron babbled on getting more and more worked up.

"No! Just run the DNA test. And do not under any circumstances, call social services until I get the DNA results" House's tone had dropped to a deadly whisper as he warned Cameron. House heard a whimper and turned to the child who was now staring at him with wide eyes.

"Call us when you have the results", Cuddy said pulling House away from the terrified child, who despite his foot looked ready to bolt, "We'll be in my office".

Xx – Cuddy's –xX

"Do you think Cameron will stay quiet?" Cuddy asked as she loaded up her computer to retrieve Chase's medical file. She looked up when all she was met with was silence. House was staring at the wall and distant look on his face.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" House asked, unsure if to himself or to Cuddy.

Cuddy moved over to sit beside House and rubbed his arm affectionately. House turned to face her and gazed into her eyes. Slowly Cuddy started to lean in but jumped as a beep came from the computer.

Clearing her throat she stood up and looked back at House, "Chase's medical files are in.

**I'm sorry its short but I just wanted to post something to you know convince people I hadn't like died or anything. Next one will be longer. Promise!**


End file.
